


As Long As You'll Have Me

by includewomeninthesequel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Bed, Steggy Week 2020, The Commandos play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/includewomeninthesequel/pseuds/includewomeninthesequel
Summary: Before the kiss in the car on a mountaintop, there were plenty of stolen moments in the field. In tents, barns, and - very rarely - a real bed.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106





	As Long As You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin, essentially. Ft. the Howling Commandos doing their part to move things along.
> 
> Written for Steggy Week 2020 Day 6: Headcanons and Favourite Moments

Though it wasn’t advertised to the public, Agent Peggy Carter was a vital member of the Howling Commandos. She’d been working as their SSR liaison, but they finally saw the full extent of her skills after she’d joined them in the field for one mission.

The Commandos had all testified on their post-mission reports and in person that their success wouldn’t have been possible without Agent Carter, and after arguing her own case, she was allowed to go into the field with them again for their next three missions.

In the end, their consistent string of victories couldn’t be contested, and Phillips had begrudgingly allowed her to continue working with the Commandos in the field until further notice.

From the first mission, the Commandos had all noticed the spark between Cap and Carter. Though none of them were trained spies, it didn’t take any particular skill in espionage to sniff them out, especially with the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was looking.

It was only a matter of time before Cap and Carter finally got their heads out of the clouds and did something about it.

Or so they thought.

Just over four months of them being in the field together and other than long lingering gazes, the two of them had remained nothing but professional.

Irritatingly professional, in Bucky’s opinion.

Bucky watched Steve laugh at something Carter said as they ran away from the ruins of the HYDRA base they’d just blown up, all of them getting soaked by the rain. Their hands were close enough that Steve could easily reach out and hold hers, especially since there weren’t any HYDRA agents following them. If only he had enough sense to do so.

“What are you thinking, Barnes?” Dugan asked him quietly from where they took up the back of the path.

“That it’s about time we help them out a little.”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing,” he responded with a smirk.

* * *

That night, the Commandos were setting up camp in the middle of the forest they’d fled to, which was proving to be more of a hassle than normal now that they were having to deal with the aftermath of an hours-long downpour from earlier in the day making the terrain unstable - along with a few minor burn injuries between most of them.

A loud stream of swears from behind Steve caught his attention.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“Rain’s a bastard is the matter,” Dugan grumbled.

“We’re down a tent, which means we’ll have to get cozy,” Morita elaborated.

“At least it’ll help against hyperthermia,” Peggy said dryly.

“We’ll be rendezvousing at the pickup point tomorrow afternoon, so it’s only for tonight,” Steve said, not missing a beat. “I’ll bunk with Falsworth, Jones, and Dernier. Bucky, go with Dugan and Morita.”

“What about Carter?” Bucky asked.

“What about Agent Carter?” Steve replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

“She gets a tent all to herself, but I have to get cozy with Dugan’s feet?”

“You should be so lucky,” Dugan told him, causing Dernier and Jones to both snort loudly.

“He’s got a point - Barnes, not Dugan,” Peggy conceded.

“What?” Steve asked.

“Captain, while I appreciate your attempt to respect my ‘privacy’, as it were, considering the circumstances it’s only fair that I also share a tent.”

“Great, so Cap can bunk with Carter tonight,” Jones announced, as though it were the end of the conversation.

Steve’s eyes widened, and he could feel himself go bright red.

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he said quickly, his eyes locking with Peggy’s.

“Far from it,” she assured, a small mischievous smile on her face.

Steve pointedly ignored the amused looks from the other Commandos, and cleared his throat.

“If you’re sure,” he began before turning back to the rest of the team. “Then I’ll share a tent with Agent Carter tonight. Now Dernier, get back to starting that fire, everyone else pitch the remaining tents.”

Steve helped Peggy pitch their - _her_ \- tent, trying to ignore the way his heart was hammering at the thought of occupying the same confined space with her in a few short hours. 

For her part, Peggy seemed unaffected by this new arrangement, working silently with him until it was time to sit down to dinner. He thought he caught her looking at him more than usual as they sat around the fire, and for a moment Steve wondered if all the smoke inhalation from earlier that day had actually gotten to him.

After dinner, Steve took a moment to discreetly watch Peggy as she walked away from the fire and into the tent. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to join her later.”

Bucky’s voice snapped Steve’s attention to him. 

“That’s not what I-”

“Relax, Stevie, it’s no secret that you’re head over heels for her. It’s pretty obvious.”

“It’s not that obvious,” he frowned.

“But you didn’t deny that it was true,” Bucky smirked before going off to his own tent for the night.

Steve rolled his eyes and huffed before looking into the distance and focusing on his watch until Dernier came to relieve him.

Ignoring the thumbs up that Dernier gave him, he took a deep breath before making his way over the tent.

Steve paused for a moment once he had entered the tent, not wanting to wake Peggy up. After he was sure that she was still asleep, he took off his jacket and boots and went to get settled in his bedroll, which was set up a respectable enough distance away from hers. 

“Why are you so far away?”

Peggy’s voice was quiet as it permeated the cool night air. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered back.

“The war has made me a light sleeper,” she told him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I didn’t want to overstep,” he said, feeling himself go red.

Peggy propped herself up on her elbow and arched her eyebrow up at him.

“You’re already in my tent, Steve. If I didn’t want you here, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Okay,” he whispered, nodding slightly.

“Do you want to come closer?”

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Then get over here, Captain,” she said with an amused smile.

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured before moving his bedroll so that it lined up right next to Peggy’s. 

He then laid down and settled himself underneath the blanket facing Peggy.

“Much better,” she whispered.

“I agree,” he replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Even in the darkness, they were close enough that Steve’s enhanced vision could make out every detail of her face. The dark brown of her eyes, the large cut on her forehead, the soft smile on her face.

He hadn’t realized that they’d been leaning into each other until their noses brushed together. 

“Peggy,” he whispered.

“I’d really like to kiss you, Steve,” she told him.

Without another word, Steve closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

They kissed slowly and gently for a few minutes, though Steve could have sworn that hours passed them by. Peggy led him through it, her hand tangled in his hair.

When they finally pulled apart, their faces remained close, breaths mingling. 

Steve hadn’t felt this winded since before he’d received the serum. 

Peggy’s mouth slowly turned up into a smile, and Steve’s followed suit.

“Finally,” she whispered.

“I know,” he breathed out, grinning widely.

She grinned back and nuzzled her nose against his.

Though they didn’t kiss again, Peggy shifted over so that their bodies were pressed against each other’s. She rested her head on his chest, and Steve wrapped his arms around her.

Steve didn’t sleep a wink that night, but it was worth it just to spend those hours reliving the feeling of Peggy’s lips on his, and relishing her body tucked against him.

* * *

On their next mission the following week, a series of unfortunate events led to the Commandos having to take refuge in a barn that belonged to a contact of Peggy’s in order to evade being left vulnerable to the elements - and any lingering HYDRA agents in their midst.

“It smells worse than Dugan’s feet in here,” Jones muttered once their hosts had left them to their own devices.

“Why is it always something against _my_ feet? No one says anything about Morita’s,” Dugan complained.

“There is no competition there,” Morita shot back.

“I still can’t believe Carter didn’t warn us about the smell,” Bucky said. “I thought you liked us.”

Peggy scoffed.

“I _always_ stay inside my contact’s homes when I do solo missions. This barn is not my doing, nor is its smell.”

“We’d be sitting ducks tonight without this barn,” Steve reminded them all. “So be grateful for the smell.”

All the Commandos grumbled good-naturedly and began to set up their bedrolls for the night. Steve stayed beside Bucky and began to take his out.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bucky asked him.

“Setting up my bedroll,” Steve said, furrowing his brows.

“Last I checked, Carter’s over there,” he told him, jerking his thumb toward the back of the barn.

“And?”

“If I have to spell it out for you, you’re more hopeless than I thought.”

Steve frowned and looked over to where Peggy had set up her bedroll in the back right corner of the barn. Their eyes met, and she flicked them to the spot beside her before looking back at him and raising her eyebrow.

He felt his ears go pink, but Steve wordlessly grabbed his things and headed toward her.

“Well you certainly dallied, Captain,” she teased when he landed beside her.

“I wasn’t sure if it was okay,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to assume just because it happened once.”

Peggy gave him a soft smile.

“How about from now on we agree that - unless stated otherwise - you can assume you’re always more than welcome?”

Steve couldn’t help but grin widely.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

She winked at him and walked off to where the Commandos had started to form a circle to gather for dinner, leaving Steve to stare after her before he could catch himself. 

Later that night, Steve and Peggy lay side by side in their own bedrolls, a small distance between them. Though the Commandos hadn’t commented on their set up, they didn’t want to push their luck by cuddling up like their night in the tent. 

They fell asleep facing each other, fingers intertwined underneath the blankets.

* * *

When Peggy couldn’t join them on their next mission, Steve fought hard to hide his disappointment.

He’d always known that Peggy was too important to be kept to the Commandos alone, no matter how crucial she was on their missions. As it stood, Phillips had told Steve on more than one occasion that the Commandos were lucky to have her as often as they did, especially considering that she was a spy first, not to mention his assistant.

It was hard for Steve to fall asleep the whole week that they spent in Italy. 

He tried not to think about the reason behind it.

* * *

Steve didn’t see Peggy again until few weeks later.

He’d been voted by the rest of the Commandos to be the one to rendezvous with her after she met a contact that would have important intel regarding the second part of the mission they’d been assigned to. 

“Agent Carter,” he greeted when he saw her approach their rendezvous point.

“Captain Rogers,” she greeted back. “You didn’t use the codeword.”

“I knew it was you,” he defended.

“Is that so?” she asked.

“You’re impossible to miss,” he told her, smiling softly at her.

Peggy quirked her eyebrow up at him sharply.

“Captain Rogers, are you flirting with me?”

Steve’s eyes widened with panic, his cheeks going bright red.

“I - uh-”

“Because if so, I have to say I quite like it,” she told him, a small smirk playing at her lips.

“I definitely was,” he said immediately, his shoulders releasing the tension they’d just been holding.

Peggy laughed and grabbed one of his uniform straps, pulling him down for a brief kiss. He relaxed, her boldness reassuring him that he hadn’t been alone in missing their closeness. Steve gave her a dreamy grin when she pulled away.

“We should get to it, Captain,” she whispered.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

They began making their way to where the rest of the Commandos were waiting for them while Steve told her about the information they’d acquired from their recon mission yesterday so that they could begin strategizing.

Without warning, Peggy stopped dead in her tracks.

“Peggy?” he asked concernedly. 

“Do you smell that?”

“The herring? I thought it was weird too-”

“We have to find cover. _Now_. There’s a storm coming.”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. The sky above them was bright blue and cloudless, but if there was anything he knew, it was to always trust Peggy’s instincts.

“I saw a cabin on my way here that looked deserted,” he offered. “About half a mile east.”

“Perfect. Let’s go.”

After altering their course and increasing their walking pace, they found the cabin unlocked and abandoned. Though there wasn’t much to it, it would work perfectly for their current needs.

“There’s a fireplace,” he said as he surveyed the one room cabin.

The fireplace was to his immediate right, a small couch in front of it. Just behind it was a miniature kitchen. On the left side of the cabin there was a queen size bed and a door that could potentially be where the bathroom was.

“Get that started while I radio the team,” she ordered, beginning to unpack the radio hastily.

While Steve worked with the few logs present in the fireplace to get a fire going, Peggy managed to get a hold of the Commandos and tell them to also take cover immediately.

She let out a breath of relief and ran a hand through her hair. 

As if on cue, it started to snow outside. 

Steve’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight. It was the middle of July.

For the first minute it was light, hardly there. The next, it was like the sky had broken open and let the heavens fall down on them. It only took a few minutes before Steve couldn’t see an inch in front of him as he looked out the window.

“How’d you know?” he asked her as she got up to look through the cupboards.

“The smell of herring in the air in the middle of a Belarusian summer,” she explained. “It’s a warning for a incoming snowstorm.”

“You keep surprising me,” he said with a soft smile.

“It’s one of my many specialties,” she quipped.

Steve grinned.

“Any luck with the raid?” he called out as he brought his attention back to the fire.

“Just enough,” she said, returning with one tin.

Steve raised his eyebrow at her.

“Peaches,” she proclaimed triumphantly.

“Well it looks like we know what’s for dessert,” he said with a smile.

Peggy laughed and walked over to sit on the couch. He joined her at her pointed look, and together they ate their dinner rations. 

They split the tin of peaches between them, reminiscing about their childhoods. Peggy spoke about the trouble she expertly evaded in school and Steve told her about the trouble he did get into with Bucky.

At some point, Peggy ended up with her boots discarded, feet tucked underneath her, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, and Steve’s arm wrapped around her. Steve’s heart swelled with joy as he made her laugh again. 

For a moment, he let himself imagine that there was no war. That they were a normal couple spending a Friday night together curled up in front of their fireplace. 

Just for a moment, he could pretend that they could have a lifetime of this; of peace and laughter.

“What’s on your mind?” Peggy whispered.

Steve turned his head to look at her. With his free hand, he gently pushed back a stray hair that had escaped from her ponytail. 

“Is it bad that I’m glad for this storm?” he asked. “Just so that we could have this moment?”

“If it is… I’m just as bad as you are,” she replied softly.

Steve leaned down, resting his forehead against hers.

“You know,” she began, her voice barely audible. “We technically have more than just this moment. We can have all of tonight if you want.”

“As long as you’ll have me,” he whispered.

Peggy tilted her head up, pressing her lips against his. Steve kissed her back slowly, determined to savour every moment. 

He felt a fire pool in his gut as Peggy deepened the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and climbed onto his lap. He smiled against her mouth for a moment before he got lost in her once again. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back with everything he had.

“Steve,” she whispered against his mouth. “I want-”

“Yes,” he said immediately, taking advantage of the surge of confidence kissing her had given him. “Me too.”

“Bed,” she told him. 

Without a second thought, Steve held her to him as he stood. Peggy’s arms looped around his neck while her legs wrapped around his waist. She laughed delightedly as he walked them over to the bed. He laid her back on it and crawled on top of her.

They slowly began to undress each other, Peggy helping him with her multitude of layers while she quietly swore about all the unnecessary straps and buckles his own uniform had.

Steve felt all the air leave his lungs when he saw her laid out bare beneath him.

“You’re the most beautiful dame I’ve ever seen,” he breathed out, before quickly correcting himself. “I mean woman. You’re a woman - but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re still the most beautiful-”

Peggy laughed softly and crashed their lips together, effectively silencing him.

“Peggy?” he whispered when they pulled apart.

“Yes, Steve?”

“I don’t… I’ve never-”

“I’ll show you how,” she whispered, a warm smile on her face.

Peggy guided his hands, teaching him exactly how she liked to be touched. As inexperienced as he was, Steve was also a quick study, and it wasn’t long before he brought her over the edge twice, her nails digging into his skin. 

She sighed softly and gave him a bright grin.

“Come here, you wonderful man,” she murmured, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

Steve moaned softly as she wrapped her hand around him and began stroking him.

“Peggy,” he gasped, clutching onto her.

“Shhh, my darling,” she whispered.

She parted from him briefly, and a whine escaped Steve’s mouth without permission.

“So dramatic,” she murmured, a teasing lilt to her voice.

He was only slightly surprised when Peggy produced a rubber a second later.

“First rule of girl guides: always be prepared for any scenario,” she explained with a smirk.

“You were never in girl guides,” Steve retorted. 

Instead of answering him, Peggy straddled his lap.

“Does that really matter right now?” she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

“No, ma’am,” he breathed out. 

Peggy’s eyes darkened and she kissed him hungrily.

That night they made love for the first time. True to her word, Peggy led him, just like a dance, until Steve followed her into pure bliss and saw fireworks behind his eyes, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Afterward, Peggy curled up against him, just like she did that night in the tent. She looked up at him with those same eyes that made his heart stutter and told him that he was _wonderful, my darling_.

His mind was too busy spinning at her use of the pet name to do anything other than blush and kiss her. Peggy wasted no time in responding to him - and neither did his body to her.

Despite the fact that they were both covered in sweat after they’d both finished again, Steve pulled Peggy tightly to him, her back against his chest, and kissed her head.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what, my darling? If anything, I had more fun than you,” she teased him.

Steve grinned and buried his face in her hair.

“Not possible.”

Unfortunately, as it always was whenever they were reunited, their time together had to end. 

In the early hours of the morning, Steve woke Peggy up with a kiss to her temple. Confirmingthat the storm had subsided, they got dressed separately and packed up.

Right before they walked out the door, Peggy stopped him.

“Peggy, what’s-”

She pulled him down to her by the back of his neck, kissing him gently.

“As long as you’ll have me,” she whispered, echoing his words from last night.

Steve swallowed hard and nodded, understanding her meaning.

* * *

After that night, sleeping next to each other on missions became habit. There was no more fumbling or _dallying_ \- as Peggy liked to call it - when it came time to set up camp.

As they were always surrounded by the other Commandos, there was never the time or the privacy to do much more than hold hands underneath a blanket, or trade brief kisses if they were sharing the same tent.

Still, Steve savoured every little touch that they shared, locking each one in his mind and replaying them on the nights he was sleeping next to anyone other than her.

* * *

The Commandos were in a newly-liberated Paris the next time Steve was allowed to share a real bed with her again.

The streets outside were filled with celebration. The bar they were in was even more crowded.

Steve tried to carefully weave through people to get to get back to their table, but was stopped when he saw a familiar face.

_Peggy._

She was wearing a simple navy blue dress that went just past her knees. Her hair was styled half up, half down.

“Peggy,” he said cheerfully as he made her way over to her. “I didn’t know you were here.”

She turned her head and gave him a puzzled look, though her smile never left her face.

“Sorry, do I know you?” she asked in a thick French accent.

Steve frowned, but his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

She was undercover.

Peggy had been their informant that had discreetly delivered the intel necessary for their mission that had helped liberate Paris.

“Oh, uh, no, you just, you look like someone I know,” he said, trying to recover quickly. “I’m very sorry, ma’am.”

Peggy giggled and ducked her head bashfully in a very un-Peggy like manner.

“I am not upset to have met such a handsome man,” she told him, sending him a quick wink.

Steve blushed and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m not upset to have met a beautiful young woman,” he said.

Peggy’s face lit up and she went to speak when someone else, another woman, began calling out to her friend, Louise - Peggy’s apparent alias.

“Forgive me,” Peggy said as she began making her way toward the group of women who were now trying to get her attention. “I hope our paths cross again, monsieur.”

“Was that Carter I saw?” Dugan asked as Steve returned to their table, where only Dugan and Morita were present.

“She’s undercover,” Steve told them.

“Of course, we liberate Paris and she can’t take a night off,” Morita said.

“She’s the reason we liberated Paris,” Steve told them.

“If everyone worked as hard as her, we could’ve ended the whole war by now,” Dugan said.

Steve snorted in agreement, taking a drink.

Bucky, Dernier, Jones, and Falsworth chose that moment to return to the table, with a few guests in tow. Denier and Jones were chatting animatedly with them in French, and Steve nearly spit out his drink when he saw who was among the crowd.

“Pe- Louise, hi,” Steve corrected himself quickly.

She smiled brightly at him.

“So this is the handsome Captain I’ve heard so much about?” she asked Bucky in English from where she had her arm linked through his.

“Oui, madame,” he winked in Peggy’s direction.

“Pardon for my brashness, but do you mind if I join you?” she asked Steve.

“Uh, yeah, yeah of course,” Steve said, sliding over and ignoring the snickers from the men on the other side of the table.

He was vaguely aware of the rest of the women - who he recognized from being apart of the group that Peggy had been interacting with - each being introduced to the Commandos and breaking off into pairs.

The rest of the room melted away as Peggy - _Louise_ he kept having to remind himself - flirted openly with him. He was acutely aware of her knee brushing against his thigh, the way her hand rested on his bicep, and the unmistakable fire in her eyes. 

At one point, not long after the rest of the pairs had left for one place or another, Peggy titled her head up and whispered in his ear.

“Do you want to get out of here, monsieur?”

“I thought you were working,” he whispered back, heart pounding in his chest. 

Peggy’s eyes lit up mischievously. 

“My actual work ended earlier today, but with all the ruckus I’m not getting flown out until the morning. I couldn’t just drop my cover in the interim,” she confided quietly, her voice returning to its normal accent. “So what do you say, soldier?”

Steve couldn't help but grin widely.

Peggy, always understanding what was going on in his mind, grabbed his hand and led them out of the bar.

Out in the brisk night air, their hands remained joined, though nothing was said between them as they walked through the busy streets of Paris.

Once again Steve couldn’t help but imagine that one day, this could be their life. Walking home together after a real date, one where they’d dance. He’d step on her toes a few times, but she would merely laugh and guide him through it until he was confident enough to properly sweep her off her feet.

“If any of the neighbours ask, you’re my long lost husband who didn’t die in the war like I thought,” she told him as they walked into a very small apartment building. 

“You should’ve told me sooner. I didn’t get you a ring,” he joked.

“Never too late for that, Captain,” she quipped, her eyes twinkling, leading him inside a room at the end of the hall on the second floor.

Steve didn’t have time to consider the meaning of her words before her mouth was on his, immediately pressing him back against the door. Steve responded with just as much passion and fervour as she gave him, sending a silent thank you to the heavens for letting him have this again.

Letting him have her.

After the first frenzied round against the wall in which hardly any clothes were removed, Steve carried her over to the bed, and they took their time fully exploring and learning each other’s bodies. Though Steve was still relatively new to physical intimacy, he was an expert strategist. He carefully explored every inch of Peggy’s body until he knew exactly what made her sigh and moan, and how to make her unravel completely.

For her part, Peggy took great pleasure in seeing just how far Steve’s super soldier stamina went in the bedroom, compared to the battlefield.

The answer was very far, much to both of their satisfaction.

Much later, as he lay with his head on Peggy’s chest, her fingers carding through his hair, an intense calm washed over him. Steve couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been this happy, this relaxed, this _safe_.

“Penny for your thoughts, my darling?” Peggy whispered.

Steve’s cheeks flushed at the pet name, his chest warm with the knowledge that he was _hers_.

“I like that,” he murmured.

“When I call you my darling?” she asked.

Steve nodded, blushing slightly, thankful that she wouldn’t be able to see it in the low light.

“Well you are my darling,” she told him firmly.

“Good,” he whispered. “You’re mine.”

Steve woke up a few hours later to the feeling of someone kissing his temple. He opened his eyes and realized that he was holding the pillow that Peggy had slept on, and not Peggy herself. Frowning, he looked up to find her fully dressed and seemingly ready to leave, her lipstick being the only thing missing from her attire.

“Peggy?” he murmured, propping himself up on his elbow.

“I have to go,” she said regretfully.

Steve swallowed hard. Every fibre of his being wanted to ask her to stay, wanted to pull her back into bed and keep her to himself for just a little while longer. 

He didn’t do either of those things. 

Steve reached up, pulled Peggy closer by the back of her neck and kissed her slowly. Steve tried to pour every ounce of longing and _love_ into the kiss. In turn, Peggy’s hands roamed his bare biceps and chest. He wasn’t sure whether she was trying to take one last moment to memorize him, or remind him who he belonged to.

Most likely both.

He deepened the kiss, hoping to reassure her, convey to her that he was hers: mind, body, and soul.

Eventually, Peggy pulled away, though he could feel her reluctance. They remained close, foreheads leaned against each other for a few more moments as they breathed together. It still astounded Steve how he could run for miles without breaking a sweat, but all Peggy had to do was kiss him for a few minutes to make him completely breathless.

Peggy cupped his face in her hands, stroking her thumbs over his cheeks.

“I’ll see you later, my darling.” she whispered before pulling away from him completely.

Steve watched as she took out her compact and swiped on her signature red lipstick, donning it like battle armour.

With one last lingering look at him, she gave him a playful wink, and left.

After the door closed behind her, Steve fell back on the bed and sighed, and goofy grin on his face.

“I love you,” he said aloud, to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Darcy, as per usual. 
> 
> Also, I can't believe Steggy Week is almost over! What a time.


End file.
